


My cute Omega

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alpha Oz, Alpha Xerxes Break, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sharon, Comfort, Embarrassed Gil, F/F, Light Touches, M/M, Some Possessive Behavior, Taller Oz, alpha Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: (AU)  Oz comforts his omega, in a way, that makes Sharon and Break question his motives.





	My cute Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try out this concept. They might be a little ooc, but I tried. 
> 
> (Wrote this 2 weeks ago)

Black shaggy hair hair spilled over the pillow, that is clenched with a shaky grip. Yellow eyes, full of adoration and trust, echo with the soft gasps that spill from his lips. A murmur of a name, graces from soft lips, that try to call out in pleas. Hands roam through the lean body, as he shivers in relief, of feeling the callous hands, making him burn with the fire, that the emerald eyes held over him. Aching for his touch, the male above him, looms over, a smirk slips upon his face, as he presses soft kisses against flushed skin, marking it as his own, as the one under him, withers in wait, wrapping his hands, in soft blonde hair, that is glowing in the moonlight, as they continue to enjoy each other's company. A digit, slips into his warmth, the feeling of emptiness is gone, from his want. Sweet whispers, are softened with a teasing tone, trying to hear the other beg for his treat. Whimpers, are heard, clinging to the blonde's name, as the words hung in the air, touches become snaps of the hips, coming together. Till...

......

Gi...

Gil...?

Il....

Gil, wake up!!! Alice, is trying to cook!!!

A snap of yellow eyes, fall on the taller Alpha, as his yellow cat ears and tail, twitch at the sudden rustle of the dark haired male, sitting up, eyes flickering in confusion. 

Was that a dream?? Wh-where the hell did it come from?!!!! 

Oz sniffed the air, till he realized, the Omega was panicking! Oz, sighed in relief, thinking it was something more serious, as he edged forward, nuzzling Gil's neck, feeling his friend feel comfort in the action. Gil's cheeks reddened, as he moved his head closer, to the blonde, allowing more access. Humming in content, that the Omega, was allowing the scenting, he didn't realize, that Alice, kicked the door open, till Gil, shifted away with a blush, swelling from his face. 

Oz knew, how Alice was, since she too, was an Alpha and didn't seem to understand that she barged in an inappropriate time. Oz flinched at the growl, that seemed aimed at Oz. 

Does she smell Gil over me....? I thought she liked someone el-

A kick to the face was what he got, as Gil watched in horror at the female alpha. 

OZ!!! shouted Gil, attempting to move from his seat, but Alice seemed to make him only hover over the edge of his bed. 

Stop flirting with each other and make me some damn meat!! Yelled Alice, not noticing the Alpha clown and his mistress, who was a beta. 

My~! It seems Alice-kun, is as stupid as she's always been. Teased the clown, who hide his smile, behind a gloved hand. 

Shut up, you bastard!! I just want to-  
Alice was silenced, by the beta who gently, brushed her fingertips, under Alice's chin, trying to calm her. 

Alice, let's wait for them, in the kitchen, alright? Sharon said, showing a small smile to Alice.

Flickering toward Oz and Gil, she turned her head as soon as he saw them, sitting at each other's side, pulling Sharon with her as she Tch'd at the 'friends', she stormed out, with Sharon nestled by her side. 

Break, disappeared as Gil and Oz started heading toward the door. 

\----

Gil was trying to make breakfast, but the blonde alpha was touching him as light as a feather, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Snickers from Sharon and Break were constant, but it didn't seem to bother the blonde. He smiled innocently, brushing his lips against the dark male's ear.

Gil, leaned into the blonde, hearing a small puff of laugh, showering the Omega with kisses on his collarbone, as Gil sighed in content from the gesture. 

As much as how 'domestic', your trying to be. I'll go eat in my room, if your going to have sex, in the kitchen. Replied Break bluntly, moving toward the living room, while Alice looks at the two in confusion.

Isn't sex supposed to be in a private room?

Ah, Alice-chan. They might be exhib-

Sharon was interrupted with two bright faced male's.

SHARON!!!!!!


End file.
